new_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lothar
: "The Emperor's ways are mysterious..." : ''- Harrison Norman'' Lothar is a fallen Celestial from the celestial era who rules all of New Heaven as Emperor of the Universal Empire along side his loyal subjects, Admiral Xan, Lord Sin, and Professor Majoris. History Celestial Era The Beginning of the Universe - Evongar - Divinity Lost - Calamity Era He stood up and looked around him seeing nothing but calamity and chaos. What Lothar witnessed before him was a battle between great beings known as Entities with elemental powers, he knew he was no match for the great entities due to his current state. He sought refuge away from the calamity for many years and managed to survived until the end of the era. Old Era Refuge After many years of wandering around the barren planet, avoiding the carnage of the entity clash, and slowly rotting away. He approached civilization and met the natives of that location. He saw the different species who are living there, and thus decided to stay there for a while to learn about them and ways to defend himself. The natives humbly agree since they accept any kind, and thus taught Lothar ways to survive and fight against unknown monstrosities roaming the planet. Anger Rising Soon afterwards, he was starting to feel angrier and angrier during each passing day, remembering what the star god have done to him, and wishes to regain his divine powers again. Since he knows that the star gods themselves cannot interfere with mortals, and had all the time in the world to think about how to return back. After mastering what education the natives have for him, he took off once again until he ran into large, ravaging beast. But managed to destroy it angrily and with no effort surprisingly, for he discovered that he was able to absorb power called Dark Energy. This energy flows through his entire body, and as he came into contact with the corpse of the dead beast, he felt it’s spirit being fused together with his own, but gained nothing more but a minor increase to his Dark Energy. This led him to believe that if he were to collect enough of these spirits, he could be able to withstand against more beings who would dare stand against him, and eventually gain enough to reach the stars once more. Sorcery Era "Pleasure" As time went by as he kept to his word and absorbed as many beings as he could with little resistance. Until one day, he met with a strange female with strange powers. They both engaged in battle, and Lothar figured out that they were both equally matched. Both unable to continue combat, Lothar could not go on fighting her. He did however learn something new from the female, as he closely examined her face, he notice a malicious smirk on her face which made him realize one thing: pleasure. Continuous Slaughter Pleased from this realization, he continued his journey with his new found feeling of absorbing his victims. But through his helpful education about the planet, he thought of different ways he could get his energy and power from various different ways, such as the study of strategy and manipulation for his so called “pleasure” of “playing” with different beings. Everyone he met, he played with and gained information and power. Primitive Era - Spiritual Era Low Profile Ironic that throughout all these centuries, Lothar was considered to be nonexistent. No primitive being out there in the vast planet has ever noticed of his purge, for no one knew what powers could have done this to everyone. But now is the age of humans, and as they build there civilizations, cultures, and religions, Lothar knew he had to lay low, for the humans will get smarter and more advanced to actually catch on to his plans or figure out that Lothar was behind many massacres. He need to strike at the perfect moment to rise in power to gain power easier. Imperial Era The Dark Knight After mastering many centuries of training with weapons, he decides to The First Conflict Lothar did not want to take anymore chances at this point, for he finally puts his plan into motion. Technology Era The Purge - Nano Era New Technology - The Renegade Incident - Plan Delta - All Out War - New Heaven Attack - Ragnarok Rises - The Final Battle - The Fall of Star God - Personality Lothar is mostly acts through mysterious actions. Appearance Lothar has had many appearances throughout the centuries: Celestial Form Due to mostly being unseen by mere mortals, he, as well as the other Celestials are only seen by the Evongar race. Humanoid When Banished, he was nothing more than a dirty sludge fill humanoid being with a small body. Dark Armor During the Imperial Era, he disguises himself in dark armor he carved himself out of steel. Emperor Armor Lothar's Emperor Armor is a huge technological battle suit twice the size of his regular humanoid body, covered with massive robes and cloth with multiple runes imprinted on them. Powers and Abilities Dark Energy He has a powerful amount of Dark Energy within his body, and is able to convert and shape the energy into whatever he desires. Nano Enhance (Level 5) He has Infused with Nano Technology.